


Phantom Dreams

by ThatGhostOfADeer



Series: Short Bits (Under 500 Words) [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, I was feeling sad bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGhostOfADeer/pseuds/ThatGhostOfADeer
Summary: I was feeling sad about some things.
Series: Short Bits (Under 500 Words) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938277
Kudos: 11





	Phantom Dreams

He is many things. A halfa, a leader, a protector. An anomaly.

But before all that, before his life changed so dramatically for the better.

He was a kid, a kid with a dream.

He wanted to fly. Sure, as a halfa he can fly all he wants, but it is not the same. It’s not defying gravity in that way that only humans could. The way that humans have forged.

He was a kid, once. Lost in the dark and deep woods that surround this mysterious town. But he had found a clearing, a wide-open space that would never be found by a human again.

From there he earned his dream.

The field, a meadow, opened up the first to show a brilliant sky full of bright and powerful stars. The Milky Way painted across the dark canvas like an ancient painting. So vast and far beyond what any human could comprehend.

A creation made before any creation.

And the little boy saw it all and wanted more.

He learned all he could and learned even more. He built a life around this dream, no matter what his parents may say. His dream will become a reality. He was going where no man has gone before.

And he has. Just not the place he dreamed.

And when he realized that, he travelled to the meadow where his dream was born and wailed as it died.

**Author's Note:**

> "This just in! Seventy-five acres of forest was destroyed by our resident angsty teenage ghost-boy! a Feel-Better party is being held tomorrow at five!"
> 
> Tumblr: Thatghostofadeer  
> Discord: <https://discord.gg/bMbq74FhKz>


End file.
